Une vie de chien
by Luwcyle
Summary: On a souvent vu un POV Neal ou un POV Peter. Mais un POV Satchmo? Non hein? ;-))


_Alors attention a ce que vous allez dire, c'est pas sérieux du tout, je m'excuse moi-même envers moi-même envers mon petit cerveau et les dégâts que je lui ai moi-même causé. Je m'excuse également envers vous, lecteurs qui lirez ceci. -Des lecteurs qui lisent, naaan juuuuure !?- Brefouille, on a déjà lu des trucs et des machins qui ressassaient les idées des humains hein ? Des textes on l'ont se met dans la peaux de Neal ou de Peter, c'est s'est fait des millions de fois, mais alors attention moi je vais écrire un texte où l'on rentrera dans la tête de Satchmo ! Bah quoi y'a pas de raison hun ! :'3_

_Fandom : White Collar._

_Sujet : Je ne suis même pas sûre de le savoir moi-même. Et une fois écris, je le posterais bien vite avant de changer d'avis, pour le bien de tous._

_Mots : 2268 _

_Euh... Rien ne m'appartient, et je gagne pas d'argent sur rien, c'est juste pour le délire et seulement pour le délire._

_Bonne lecture, à vos risques et périls bien évidemment, je me désolidarise complètement de ce que vous lirez._

* * *

**Une vie de chien.**

C'est pas tout les jours drôle d'être un chien, mais il y a plus de bons cotés que de mauvais cotés quand même. Hum... A bien y réfléchir, non y'a aucun mauvais cotés, que des bons, sans compter le fait que j'aime pas quand Elizabeth et Peter me laisse tout seul à la maison... Et que j'aime pas les chats... Et que j'aimerais savoir parler... Et que... Nan j'arrête de me plaindre, en fait j'aime ma vie, c'est vrai, c'est chouette, j'aime le soir, quand Peter et Elizabeth rentrent du travail, mais j'aime encore mieux quand on a de la visite, Neal ou Mozzie ou Diana ou Jones, enfin, j'aime bien quand y'a des activités et que ça bouge et discute dans la maison, ça me rend joyeux tout plein. Mais là je m'ennuie.. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... Ho oui ce que je m'ennuie.. et j' m'ennuie enc.. Ho y'a du bruit dehors ! Attend j'vais aller voir c'que c'est, j'vais aller un peu renifler sous la porte pour voir c'qui se pa... Snif snif snif... Ho bah c'est juste le facteur, faudra prévenir Peter ce soir qu'il y a du courrier tiens, quand il reviendra. J'espère qu'il va pas rentrer trop tard, parce que des fois avec tonton Neal, ils sont sur des trucs, comment déjà, ah oui des affaires de vol de tableaux ou de je sais pas quoi d'autre, et des fois je reste tout seul avec Elizabeth à la maison. On regarde la télé ensemble, j'aime bien parce que elle me fait des papouilles, mais quand Peter est là, elle préfère lui faire des papouilles à lui, mais j'aime pas trop quand ils se font des papouilles trop longtemps ces deux là, parce que il y a toujours un moment où ils s'en vont en courant dans leurs chambres en riant et en gloussant. Faire des trucs d'humains sûrement, mais bon, après je reste tout seul au salon jusqu'au lendemain matin. Bon bah je retourne me coucher un peu sur le tapis... Ho puis non tient, j'vais aller grignoter un peu dans ma gamelle, il me reste 2 ou 3 croquettes. Elle sont un peu sèches maintenant, c'est Elizabeth qui me les a donnés ce matin, mais j'ai la technique maintenant, avec les croquettes sèches, je les coince doucement entre mes crocs, pas trop fort pour pas les croquer, et je trempe doucement mon museau dans l'eau pour les tremper un peu, c'est meilleur quand elles sont un peu molles, mais des fois j'arrive pas et d'avoir le museau ans l'eau, ça me fait éternuer, alors je fais vraiment attention. Hmmm ! C'est vraiment déli.. Ho, une portière qui claque ! Génial ! Je cours a la porte, j'ai reconnu la voix de Peter, ho mais il parle ! Il.. il est pas tout seul ! Ho chouette ! J'attends devant la porte en remuant la queue et le museau pour l'accueillir. Ha enfin, il ouvre la porte, génial ! J'vais avoir plein de caresses moi ! Ho, bah il est tout seul.. Je lève la tète vers lui, ho il parlait dans son petit boîtier noir là, son quoi déjà ? Ha oui son téléphone, je sais pas à qui il parle, peut être à Elizabeth. Il me fait des caresses sur la tête, génial ! J'adore ça, je remue encore la queue un peu et je retourne m'asseoir sur le tapis a ses pieds vu qu'il a prit place dans le canapé. J'espère qu'il va allumer la télé, j'aime bien écouter quand ça parle, avec les image qui bougent et tout, je trouve ça rigolo. Il range sa petite boite noire et sa frappe à la porte, du coup j'aboie un peu mais Peter me fait signe de me taire, alors j'obéis, mais je vais quand même près de la porte renifler.. snif snif.. C'est Tonton Mozzie ! Je suis tout content, je remue la queue et j'aboie un encore un peu pour dire a quel point de suis heureux. Et ho Peter ! Viens vite ouvrir ! Allez dépêche toi ! Ha enfin, merci Peter ! Tontooon Mozziiiiiie ! Le petit homme comme l'appelle Peter, je l'aime bien lui, il a une petite tête marrante avec ses lunettes, et des fois il me parle, j'aime bien ça quand on me parle.

-Satchmo comment ça va mon beau ?

Il me tapote le flanc, ho j'aimerais lui répondre que je vais bien, mais je lui fait juste des lechouilles sur la main pour lui signaler mon enthousiasme, il me sourit et s'en va parler a Peter, j'essaye d'écouter leur conversation, je crois qu'il parle de.. Ho mais oui ils parlent de tonton Neal, j'espère qu'il va arriver lui aussi, et qu'il va manger là, j'adore quand tonton Neal mange ici, il me donne toujours des petits trucs a grignoter en cachette sous la table. J'adore ça, c'est la cuisine d'Elizabeth, c'est mille fois meilleur que mes croquettes sèches. La conversation de Peter et tonton Mozzie m'intéresse pas, je crois qu'ils sont en train de parler de code, ou de je sais pas quoi à déchiffrer.. Ho je m'ennuie... J'vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cuisine moi tien. Et bah y'a rien du tout, y'a même plus de croquette dans ma gamelle, j'ai tout manger. J'entends un bruit familier, ho mais oui ! C'est le bruit de ma laisse ça ! Je cours vers Peter en remuant la queue. Génial, c'est l'heure de la promenade, le meilleur moment de la journée. Ho bah tonton Mozzie il est reparti. C'est dommage, il est pas rester longtemps. Peter m'accroche la laisse au collier, je tire vers la porte tellement je suis heureux et pressé de sortir. Il me répète sans cesse d'aller doucement, mais je suis tellement content que j'peux pas faire autrement que de tirer sur la laisse. Ouaiis ! On est enfin dehors ! C'est super, en plus y'a du soleil. Je renifle un peu partout. Snif snif snif... En plus j'avais envie de faire pipi, ça tombe vraiment bien. J'ai trouvé un lampadaire intéressant, j'vais faire pipi dessus pour la peine. Ho mais ce chemin je le connais ! C'est le chemin de chez tonton Neal ! Ho j'vais tirer sur ma laisse bien fort pour faire comprendre a Peter de se dépêcher d'aller voir tonton. Ho bah non, la seul chose que je récolte c'est une petite tape sur le museau pour me faire comprendre que je dois pas tirer comme ça sur ma laisse. Haha, il me fait rire Peter, il me dit que c'est bientôt moi qui le promène et plus lui qui me promène, haha. Je suis content, je remue la queue, parce que je vois bientôt la maison de tonton Neal ! Ça veux dire que je vais voir aussi Tata June ! Et puis.. ho et puis.. Bugsy aussi ! Hoooooo oui viiite, je retire encore sur ma laisse tellement je suis impatient d'y être. Enfin on arrive. Y'a toujours cette dame à la porte, je sais pas comment elle s'appelle, elle me fait peur, elle sourit jamais, en plus elle me parle jamais, je crois qu'elle aime pas les chiens, bah tant pis, je l'aime pas non plus de toute façon, je préfère tata Ju.. Ho Tata Juuune ! Là voilà justement, elle est génial cette tata ! C'est la meilleure tata du monde ! Je remue la queue très vite pour lui montrer que je suis content de la voir, elle se penche et me fait des caresse sur la tête et le dos, je remue la queue encore plus vite en faisant le foufou, et je regarde au loin, Génial ! Bugsy est là ! On va pouvoir s'amuser tout les deux ! Il aboie vers moi pour me dire bonjour, j'aboie aussi pour lui répondre. J'adore Bugsy, c'est un super pote, même si il est plus petit que moi, il est vraiment sympa. Il a de la chance, il voit tonton Neal et tata June tout les jours, mais moi j'ai Peter et Elizabeth tout les jours et pas lui, héhé. Peter me détache la laisse et je cours vers Bugsy pour aller jouer avec lui, c'est super, on cours partout, on saute, on fait les fous, on aboie, on se bagarre gentiment, il est super Bugsy ! Ho j'entends la voix de tonton Neal, il est descendu de son appartement ! Il vient lui aussi me faire des petites caresses sur la tête, a moi et a Bugsy, on remue la queue tout les deux tellement on est content de voir tonton Neal. June rappelle Bugsy, ho non, on va déjà repartir. J'ai pas beaucoup jouer avec Bugsy, alors je continue de jouer avec lui même quand Peter me dire de revenir a ses pieds, et je continue encore plus car j'entends que ça fait rire tonton Neal, j'aime bien quand tonton Neal il rigole, parce que il le fait pas souvent, avec Peter ils sont toujours en train de parler de travail et de trucs sérieux. Mais bon, je vais obéir à Peter, sinon je vais avoir le droit à un petite tape sur le museau, je retourne vers Peter et tonton Neal. C'est tonton qui va tenir ma laisse ! Génial ! Lui il me dit rien quand je tire, des fois même je tire très très fort et il se met à courir a coté de moi en riant, on court tout les deux, les gens nous regarde passer, ça me fait rire, mais après pfiou, je suis essoufflé, alors je marche tout doucement ou je m'allonge un peu pour me reposer. Et tonton Neal il en profite pour parler à des filles, haha, il me fait rire tonton, a chaque fois qu'il trouve une fille belle, il enlève son chapeau en souriant et se met à lui parler, des fois même il lui donne son numéro et tout haha. Il est marrant tonton. Mais Peter il dit toujours que c'est pas le moment pour ça quand il est avec tonton Neal. Je crois qu'il est jaloux parce qu'il est plus aussi jeune et beau que tonton Neal. Oups , haha, heureusement que Peter m'entend pas, et puis Elizabeth elle est quand même belle, et ils s'aiment, alors Peter a pas besoin de parler à des jolies filles dans la rue, que Tonton Neal, lui, il peut le faire. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, parce que des fois il fait des tours de magie avec des cartes et des pièces de monnaie, j'aime bien quand tonton Neal fait des tour de magie, j'essaye toujours de trouver la technique, moi aussi j'aimerais bien faire des tours de magie, une fois il a fait disparaître ma croquette dans sa main, et il l'a fait réapparaître a coté de mon museau, j'ai trouvé ça génial, après il m'a rendu ma croquette, elle était encore meilleure ! C'est normal, c'était une croquette magique, haha.

Je vois la maison, hé ! Mais ça veut dire que tonton va manger là alors ! Trop bien ! J'vais pouvoir avoir des petits bouts en secret sous la table héhé. Super, on retourne dans la maison, Peter me détache, ho mais c'est.. Hé mais oui ! C'est Elizabeth qui est là ! Et puis ça sent booooon, et j'entends la nourriture qui frit dans la poêle, je sens que je vais me régaler moi. Je suis heureux ! Je cours à la cuisine en remuant la queue et Elizabeth me fait un petit bisou sur la tête, super ! Peter et Neal s'installe dans le canapé. Elizabeth vient les voir, elle fait la bise a tonton Neal et elle fait un bisou sur la bouche de Peter, erk ! J'aime bien, parce que tout le monde sourit, tout le monde est content, et moi si je savais sourire, je sourirais aussi, mais un chien ça sait pas sourire. Je me couche au pied de tonton et Peter et je m'endors petit à petit, ho c'est nul ! Tonton et Peter sont encore en train de parler d'une affaire, alala, c'est pas tout les jours drôle d'être avec 2 hommes qui travaillent au FBI, je préfère le travail de Elizabeth, des fois elle ramène des plats et me fait goûter pour voir si s'est bon, parce qu'elle doit organiser des banquets ou je sais pas quoi, et elle doit savoir si les plats du traiteur sont bons et tout, mais moi je trouve ça toujours bon. Alors elle me dit que je suis qu'un gros gourmand haha. Génial, tout le monde bouge, ils vont s'asseoir à table, j'me lève et je les suis pour me coucher sous la table, et je guette d'un œil pour voir si la main de tonton Neal me donne pas un petit bout de quelque chose en cachette... Ho ça y ai ! Il me tend un petit morceau de rôti ! Super, le rôti de Elizabeth, c'est le meilleur rôti du monde, je suis tellement content que je remue la queue en prenant le petit bout dans la main de tonton, mais Peter entend que ma queue tape contre le pied de la table, alors il me dit de me recoucher, et hop, la main de tonton disparaît, je guette encore, et je vois qu'il me redonne un petit bout ! Génial ! C'est le meilleur tonton du monde, tonton Neal.

Y'a des humains qui disent d'une façon négative « Quelle vie de chien ! » Et bah moi j'aime ma vie, j'ai la meilleure vie du monde, j'en suis sûr !

Fin


End file.
